Fear of Darkness
by Erus Mortis
Summary: Harry experience something so horrible that his views into world will be changed forever. Wraning child abuse and rape. Dark Harry! NO SLASH! If you read don't forget to review! BETAD BY: Skull Bearer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay now I don't own Harry Potter and those characters who are from real books -others are my own. Also some spells I made up myself(mainly using Latin) and if you want you can use them.  
  
Summery: Something completely horrible will happen to Harry(poor guy, I feel so sorry for him). And the story is how he will deal with it.  
  
WARNING: Very, very dark, child abuse and rape (no slash). This is DARK HARRY fic.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
BETAD BY: Skull Bearer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"There's one of them" Harry heard voices behind him. He was walking in the direction of the play-ground near his aunt and uncle's home. It was now only a week till September and he was already waiting to get back to school. Suddenly somebody grabbed his shoulder and he turned around. There were standing two men, both were tall and muscular with rough expression on their faces. Before he could to say anything or do something, one of men hit him so hard that everything went black.  
  
"Wake up, you little freak" Harry's head hurt. He was lying on the floor. Next moment somebody threw cold water into his face. He opened his eyes, he was in empty dark room and around him were standing four men. It was dark and he didn't see their faces, but they all wore muggle clothes. Harry wanted to move himself, but was unable to -he was tied up.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, but suddenly foot flew out of nowhere into his face. He felt his nose break and start to bleed horribly.  
  
"You don't ask questions, we do. Is that clear?"  
  
"Who the hell are you, why am I here?" Harry asked again. His head hurt terribly and everything was dizzy. He didn't have his glasses and everything was blurred. Smack. This time he was kicked in the stomach. He couldn't breath for several minutes and tears of pain emerged from his eyes. What was going on?  
  
"Rule number one: Do not question us. Is that clear?"  
  
"You fucking bastards, untie me! " Harry yelled his temper rising. He knew that they were only muggles now because he couldn't sense their magic and he had faced a lot worse things than this. But he regretted immediately that he spoke. Because next moment he was kicked so hard into his stomach that he saw sparks behind his eyelids and he flew half a meter backwards. After at least five agonizing minutes of pain, a man spoke again.  
  
"One last chance. Do not question us. Is that clear?" Harry didn't answer anything. His mind was too dazed with pain. He was dizzy and quickly loosing consciousness.  
  
"We don't hear you!" Another smack into his face. Harry felt two or three teeth flew from his mouth along with blood. Next he heard loud bang and then the most incredible pain in his leg. Like something small, hot and sharp made his way into his flesh. It was unbearable pain -almost like Cruciatus. He tried to look at the men and saw one aiming muggle gun at him.  
  
"Is that clear now?" He was asked again.  
  
"Yes" Harry whispered. Another smack into his stomach.  
  
"You forget to say 'sir'". They laughed at this.  
  
"Yes Sir" Harry spat. He couldn't really talk anymore. He felt weak and a part of his mind wondered why they were doing this to him.  
  
"So you little freak, we have an understanding now, haven't we?" Harry didn't know if he was supposed to answer or not, but when he was hit again into his chest this time he felt his ribs break. He coughed more blood then before this time, the pain becoming worse. If they continue it would be like Cruciatus curse. And it was only curse he knew he would rather die than face.  
  
"Yes Sir" whispered Harry.  
  
"Now, we are the Antiwizards movement. So every wizard or witch we catch -we play with them. We torture them until they loose their mind. We do to you same what you do to us. Killing and torturing our families, you think that you are superior to us. Don't you?" Another smack and everything went dark.  
  
Harry finally woke. He tried to open his eyes only to see that he was in complete darkness. He was untied, he tried to stand, but fell on the ground immediately. His leg hurt unbearably, his whole body was aching. There was dried blood all over his face, he could feel it, smell it, taste it. His head was spinning and it throbbed agonizingly and he was completely disoriented. He tried to search the room he was in and with a touch of horror he realized it was very small -smaller than even the cupboard under the stairs. The only things Harry knew he feared by now were Dementors and small dark rooms. Panic overtook him as he tried to find the door, but found none.  
  
After half an hour of raving, he collapsed on the ground completely exhausted and unable to move. He was cold and sick, weak and helpless. He heard lot of noises -as if some animals were running all over the room. suddenly something bit him, he quickly grabbed what it was -a rat. He was locked into small room with rats, but not only rats. They started to crawl over his body biting him. Spiders, rats and insects. and then a sound -somewhere nearby a stereo was playing -"...I'm not good enough to live, I must die, I have deserved this, I must pay for my sins, I'm not good enough to live, I must die..." It repeated itself all over again repeatedly in a monotone voice. Every sound in the room started to drill into Harry's brain. Somewhere water was splashing every second. Harry tried to cover his ears with hands, but still he heard the voices...  
  
He didn't know how long he had been in there, but he was crying and praying 'Why me? Oh god, why me? Help me, some one, please help me'. But no one ever came. He was starving by then. His body now numb of all the biting the rats did, the floor covered with his blood. Sometimes he fell into half-dream, but these dreams turned out to be even more horrible then reality. He heard his mother crying and begging Voldemort, he saw Voldemort rising, he saw Cedric's death and his godfather falling thought the veil. Sometime he saw visions of Voldemort and then his scar ached so badly that he wished to die. He felt every Cruciatus curse what Voldemort cast on his victims and his laughter drilled into his head which simply wanted to explode from all that pain and agony.  
  
'Why me... what have I done to deserved this...?  
  
"...I MUST DIE, I HAVE DESERVED THIS, I MUST PAY FOR MY SINS..."  
  
I must die -no I did nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this, oh god please help me  
  
"...I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO LIVE..."  
  
I'm not good enough... no  
  
"...I MUST DIE..."  
  
...no...  
  
"...I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO LIVE..."  
  
...I'm not good enough...'  
  
"OUT, Time to play!" Cold water in his face. Harry opened his eyes and looked. There was a door and out there was incredibly light. After all that darkness his eyes ached from such brightness, and next moment he was dragged out by his legs. Into the same room where he was last time. Four men were around him. And they started to punch and kick him into face, stomach and more sensitive areas of his body. He cried, and screamed from the pain. So helpless and there was nothing he could do about it. He was too weak and too small for these bastard adults.  
  
"Eat" next moment a hand forced rotten bread into his mouth. Harry wanted to split it out, but one man hit him again in the face.  
  
"Eat or I will beat you until you eat it." Harry ate. He was starving and didn't pay attention on what he was eating, then he was forced to drink. He did, and all men around him laughed. Sadistic laughter. They were sick -and then Harry realized what they forced him to drink and he wanted to die. Even Voldemort wasn't so perverted.  
  
A few hours later Harry was sitting again in dark room. Broken, humiliated, beaten up, weak, helpless. Famous Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He fell again into half sleep, a sleep full of more horrible nightmares than anyone could imagine. When he woke he was screaming, his scar hurt so much that it even opened and started to bleed -it had never done that before. And Harry gave up. He took off his shirt and laced it around his neck and drew it tighter. Soon he couldn't breath anymore. More pain, but he knew it will be over soon. Everything went black... And that was bliss....  
  
Liked the chapter? Don't forget to review!  
  
Next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay now, I don't owe Harry Potter and those characters who are from real books -others are my own. Also some spells I made up myself(mainly using Latin) and if you want you can use them.  
  
Summery: Something completely horrible will happen to Harry(poor guy I feel so sorry for him). And the story is how he will deal with it.  
  
WARNING: Very, very dark, child abuse and rape (no slash). This is DARK HARRY fic.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
BETAD BY: Skull Bearer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You think you can die when you want? We will tell you when to die!" Harry was lying again in the room with four men around him. They all started to beat him again, more pain. He wished to die -to end this all. And they even didn'tgive him that mercy.  
  
"I know what we'll do with him. He is nice, guys what you think?" Approving muttering all about him and manic laughter. Harry's heart skipped few beats and he knew what was coming. All his clothes were torn off him. Harry wished that they would beat him, shoot him, even cut him, but not that. They enjoyed themselves on him, laughed at his screams and did it again. And again. And again... Until all their needs were more then satisfied. They tied his hands and forced him to eat and drink again. Rotten bread and not water; but something what Harry thought no human being would ever force other to drink. Finally he was thrown back into small room. Completely naked and tied so he couldn't even move.  
  
He couldn't think about what these bastards did to him that day, he knew he couldn't live anymore knowing he had gone thought that. He prayed for death. It was the first time in his life Harry truely wanted to die, his last attempt was nothing to compared this. Silent tears were running over pale cheeks. He had thought that Voldemort was evil and sadistic, but these muggles were far above his biggest fears. Above anything Harry thought one person could do to another. Nightmares were worse than anything else. All that he experienced came back in his sleep mixed with terror of Voldemort. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts and even if it helped little bit he couldn't fight the pain. He was weak, so terribly weak and broken.  
  
"Come on, ask for more." It was another session of his 'punishment' as these men now called this. More days then he could count had passed, each one turning worse then the one before. It seemed he had been in this hell for eternity. The men used every way to break and humiliate him-to suck out every last bit of magic out of him. That's how they explained their 'noble cause'; to free world of freaks. Harry had made up his mind however-what ever comes; they can have his body, but never his soul. It was only thing he could protect and now after all this time, pain didn't seem so horrible anymore. It was constant and if they hurt him more it didn't matter anymore -nothing did actually.  
  
"Come on, ask nicely." But when he didn't answer they started to rape him again, even more roughly. It went on and on and on. Never seeming to stop. Silent tears in his eyes, but determined to not let out a single scream -nothing. Finally the men were done and they forced him to eat again, when he refused they injected some chemicals into him with medicines that kept him alive and didn't let him die. They were wrong. Harry's mind was dying slowly and he knew it. Once again he was back in the darkness of his cell, completely naked and tied up. Wounds, cuts, bites and bruises all over his body. The floor was covered with his blood. He was dying.  
  
"Hey you don't talk anymore. What's the matter? We don't treat you well enough?" A laugh. He was entertainment to them -a toy. That they used when ever they wanted. With what they did whatever came to their sick minds. And things were becoming worse and worse every time.   
  
"Come on talk to us" Harry stared back at the men and spat into his face. It was a sign that his soul was still his own. Anger was rising -but there was no fear anymore. He didn't fear them anymore -he awaited his death and he knew it will come soon and set him free.  
  
"Hey let's stab his eyes out, what you think?" asked one of the men in front of Harry. Cold laughter and the men took a long knife out.  
  
"Ask nicely and maybe I will not do that" smirked the man evilly.  
  
"You'll burn in hell for this" said Harry. He wasn't going to beg them. No. He hadn't begged Voldemort and he wasn't going to beg now. If that was his fate then so be it. The man grabbed his chin and other two men grabbed his arms and forced him to stay still -he couldn't move. One held his eyes open. Very slowly one leaned the blade closer and closer. He saw it coming -he felt cold metal sliding along his face, panic rising in him and few tears escaped his eyes... He tried to struggle, but hands hold him too strong he couldn't move an inch... and Harry felt cold sharp blade against his eye...  
  
Liked the chapter? Don't forget to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay now, I don't own Harry Potter and those characters who are from real books -others are my own. Also some spells I made up myself(mainly using Latin) and if you want you can use them.  
  
Summery: Something completely horrible will happen to Harry(poor guy I feel so sorry for him). And the story is how he will deal with it.  
  
WARNING: Very, very dark, child abuse and rape (no slash). This is DARK HARRY fic.  
  
I'm sorry people I know you think I'm sick to write this(maybe I am, who knows :) ), but I really want Harry to suffer, because I think that is only this way he can become really dark and evil -if all goodness and love is just killed in him. And don't worry(I shouldn't tell you this guys but) these men will pay a HORRIBLE price for their actions. I'm sorry for Hedwig (I'm so sad that I killed that lovely bird)  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
BETAD BY: Skull Bearer  
  
REVIEW!  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry closed his eyes expecting any moment blade to cut out his eye. He waited but it never came. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see that all who had held him had let go and jumped back. Harry looked at the man who was holding the knife-in his face was complete horror and shock -for a moment Harry wondered what had caused such reaction, then he looked at knife-it had melted. The whole blade had melted into one blunt piece of metal. Harry realized that he had somehow used wandless magic.  
  
"I thought they can do that only with those sticks" said one of them stupidly. Fear and shock was clear evident in his voice. Two men grabbed Harry and threw him back into his room. 'Now what?' Harry thought, 'Are they going to finally kill me? Yes I want to die, I could see my mother and father again. And Sirius too!. Please god let them kill me, I don't want to suffer anymore like this...' "...I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO LIVE, I MUST DIE, I HAVE DESERVED THIS..." The voice echoed over and over somewhere. Harry sometimes repeated and even believed, but then he realised 'They just want to drive me mad'. Now however he was simply too angry. "SHUT UP" he yelled and too his ultimate surprise it did. But he was too exhausted to wonder and fell into half sleep.  
  
The men didn't come back for at least three or four days. Harry knew he was dying slowly -and that was good for him. He didn't pay any attention on the rats or bugs anymore. He had gotten used to the darkness and pain. He was ready and just waiting -waiting for death. Finally the door opened, the men were back.  
  
"Out you freak", But Harry was too weak to even move, but he even didn't have to -they dragged him out. To the same room. All four were standing around him. They weren't laughing this time -looked like Harry's use of magic last time had scared them too much.  
  
"Any last words boy?" asked one of them, aiming gun at Harry. But to Harry it was relieving-it meant no more pain, no more torture, no more nightmares -it all would go away. Yes he wanted to die and he didn't fear death anymore.  
  
"Death is nothing more then just a next great adventure" Harry said weakly remembering Professor Dumbledore and smiled at them. The effect of his words and expression on his face was beyond even Harry's wildest imagination. They all stepped back and men lowered his gun. They were shocked and fear crossed their faces.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you kill a sixteen year old dying boy? You are cowards, and believe me day will come when you will pay for everything you did to me. You can have my body, but never my soul."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"From this moment you pull the trigger," Harry continued calmly smiling at them, "I will curse you to remember me, to hound your action in your dreams. I will hunt you until you have suffered the same fate as I have! Go ahead!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Do I sense fear? Fear of me? Go ahead pull the trigger -I'm not afraid of death because I know that my heart is pure -but how about you? How do you justify your actions?"  
  
"YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK YOU WILL DIE!" The men with gun yelled and then a deafening bang. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to smash his skull and free him forever, but he heard screams and voices, another loud bang and then another. 'Did I use any wandless magic again?' Harry mused to himself as he opened his eyes.  
  
"KILL THE OWL, KILL THE BLOODY BIRD", yelled one of the men. Harry looked around -big snowy owl was flying in his direction, but another bang and bird fell on the floor. Crimson blood covering white owl, one last hoot - a painful look, a look which drilled into Harry's heart and soul more than any sound ever could. Tears running over his cheek as he watched the bird.  
  
"Hedwig." But the bird was dead. These bastards killed her!  
  
"Bloody owl, now kill the boy," The man aimed at him again, but anger was boiling in Harry more horribly then ever before and hate -hate so strong that it even didn't have word to describe it. Hate against the men. They killed Hedwig -Harry wanted revenge. Bang. The Man had pulled the trigger. It was over... It was too late.  
  
----------------  
  
Liked the chapter? Don't forget to review.  
  
Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay now, I don't own Harry Potter and those characters who are from real books -others are my own. Also some spells I made up myself(mainly using Latin) and if you want you can use them.  
  
Summery: Something completely horrible will happen to Harry(poor guy I feel so sorry for him). And the story is how he will deal with it.  
  
WARNING: Very, very dark, child abuse and rape (no slash). This is DARK HARRY fic.  
  
I'm sorry people I know you think I'm sick to write this(maybe I am, who knows :) ), but I really want Harry to suffer, because I think that is only this way he can become really dark and evil -if all goodness and love is just killed in him. And don't worry(I shouldn't tell you this guys but) these men will pay a HORRIBLE price for their actions.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
BETAD BY: Skull Bearer  
  
REVIEW!  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry gathered almost inhuman strength to roll away from the bullet. It shot into stone floor smashing it into hundreds of little pieces, Harry continued to roll himself towards his owl. On his mind only one thing -to get to the bird, because she carried the one thing what could save him. Unfortunately the men had noticed the long wooden stick.  
  
"STOP HIM, STOP HIM, GET THAT STICK" One of the men jumped on Harry while other ran toward where Hedwig lay. The man's strong hands closed around Harry's neck strangling him -his vision went blurry. Fortunately he could use his legs and kicked the man as hard as he could between his legs. The effect was immediate -the man let go of him and screamed in pain, Harry continued to roll -only a meter away- BANG, BANG, BANG bullets flew in his direction -one hit his leg, but he was too determined to notice. He rolled little more -But it was too late -the other man had got his wand.  
  
But Harry wasn't going to give up. He spun on his back kicking as hard as he could into his knees -the man fell. Harry jumped for the wand -but a third man had grabbed him by his shoulders and the man who fell still held his wand. In a second Harry pressed his teeth into men's flesh -he screamed releasing the wand and with a final effort Harry grabbed his wand.  
  
"STUPEFY..." Harry yelled repeatedly, pointing his wand at the four men, all were stunned and Harry quickly whispered the spell what released him from ropes holding him. He looked at his owl.  
  
"Hedwig?" But the bird was now definitely dead. Harry noticed to his surprise that in her claws was a small bottle. What ever it was -it couldn't bad, thought Harry. He took it and swallowed the deep blue liquid inside. Immediately he felt wonderfully warm inside. He felt like life and energy were coming back to him and felt his cuts and bruises disappearing. Sweet sensations reached to every point of his body healing damages. Strength was returning to him -although it didn't heal all injures and didn't take all the pain, it gave him the strength to go on. After about half an hour the effect of the potion was over and Harry felt better and more alive then he had in long, long time.  
  
As he looked at four men on the floor, anger, hatred and need for revenge came back to him boiling inside ready to blow. But first he wanted to eat, sleep properly, wash and get clothes. And he knew the one way to get it.  
  
"Imperio" he said at one man. He felt how man fell under the power of the charm and, being a muggle it was impossible to him to break it -in fact Harry even felt that he didn't even fight against it.  
  
"Is here shower somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, on the second floor" asked main in dreamy voice.  
  
"Is there anyone else in the house?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Will anyone else come here in the next two weeks?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I need to take the shower, bring me clean clothes, a towel and shampoo." Harry ordered the man, who after receiving this command left the room. Meanwhile Harry cast some spells on the room -silencing spell and an age-line border around three men, it was the same as the one Dumbledore had used in Harry's fourth year to keep younger students away from goblet of fire -only this time in reverse. No one older then sixteen could cross the line, unless of course Harry let it happen. After that was finished he tied all the up men and put them into full body-bind before waking them.  
  
"I'm going to have a shower and eat, then pray that I would kill you fast" With a feeling of cold pleasure he watched the pure terror and fear in their eyes. And it satisfied him -he knew soon they would pay. Finally the fourth men came back with the things Harry requested and a blank look on his face.  
  
"Now, You will bring something decent to eat and drink, also, bandages and medicines -all that can help me to recover. You will act normally as you would normally do. You will not tell anyone anything about who commanded you, You will not bring here anybody, and you will not help those over there. Is that clear?" A nod.  
  
"Good, show me the way"  
  
As they exited the dark room Harry found himself in quite nice normal house. There was living room with fireplace, comfort armchairs and book shelves. A small, nice kitchen. The House looked quite similar to his aunt and uncle's and it was clear thatthe people who lived here were not poor by any means. As they headed on second floor the man showed him the bathroom. It was nice, bright and clean with huge bath in one side of the room. He ordered the man to leave and bring everything he ordered before looking into the mirror. In ten minutes he couldn't even move or do anything -it was such a shock.  
  
His body was covered with dried blood mixed with dirt and dust. Though the potion had helped him a lot, his body was still covered with large black bruises, his face was more like a mess of blood and flesh than anything else. His eyes were red and his hair was matted and touching his shoulders. Had it been a magical mirror, it would have screamed.  
  
Finally Harry stepped into shower. It was a total bliss at the moment to let just hot water run over his body, soothing the aches and pains in his muscles. He slowly washed the blood and dirt off, his body, face and hair. About an hour later Harry felt somewhat like himself. The feeling of being clean was just priceless. Again he stepped into front of the mirror.  
  
Although he was now clean and fresh he still looked horrible. Large bruises all over his body, his face pale and bony. Eyes still red, swollen and dead. His nose was in strange angle -it had been broken so more times than he count. Finally he got dressed -strangely the clothes fit him perfectly-, exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen were fourth man was ready.  
  
Harry ate little and drank lot of milk so as not to make himself sick. Then started to take care of his wounds. Slowly he worked all over his body putting bandages and unguent and casting healing charms on his wounds. Last thing he had to do was to reopen his legs again and take out the bullets. Even if he did it magically it still hurt badly, about half a year ago he would have screamed at the pain, but now he didn't even flinch. After he was done he took some medicines that he knew would do some good to him. And because magical healing was very exhausting he was now very, very tired. And judging how weak he actually was it was a miracle that he had gone so far.  
  
"No one will come here in a week?" he asked the man.  
  
"No" was an dreamy answer.  
  
"If you four will stay here for the rest of the week, even then no one will come?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good" Harry walked men back to dark room and put him back into circle he maid, and cast the full body-bind on him. After that he made his way into living room and collapsed into deep sleep on the couch.  
  
----------------  
  
Liked the chapter? Don't forget to review.  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Okay now, I don't owe Harry Potter and those characters who are from real books -others are my own. Also some spells I made up myself(mainly using Latin) and if you want you can use them.  
  
Summery: Something completely horrible will happen to Harry(poor guy I feel so sorry for him). And story will be how he will deal with it.  
  
WARNING: Very, very dark, child abuse and rape (no slash). This is DARK HARRY fic.  
  
Okay here we go -Harry starts to go dark, don't worry I promise Harry will have a LOT of fun with bastards.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
BETAD BY: Skull Bearer  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Next morning when Harry woke he felt a lot better. He noticed from the clock on the wall that he had slept for almost twenty three hours of deep sleep. Slowly he stood up and made his way to kitchen. Harry was still very weak and to get there he needed support from the walls. Finally seated at the table he ate a bit and drank big cup of milk. Finally started to work on his bruises.  
  
Harry had spent lot off time in the hospital wing in the past -strange things just happened to him, and had learned a lot about healing from Madam Pomfrey. Healing charms and potions -although he didn't have ingredients he made one simple healing potion that Madam Pomfrey had taught him. It was based on water, tea and salt. Also differently from most of the potions this one needed a spell to be cast -as ingredients of the potion were almost not magical. The potion wasn't strong, but it was useful when you were in muggle environment -like Harry was at the moment. Without hesitation he drunk the whole glass of steaming salty liquid.  
  
He felt warm inside. His muscles noticeably relaxed and pain softened also felt little more energy in him now. Now feeling little stronger Harry decide to take a shower.  
  
His whole day passed drinking potion by every hour, eating six times -as he had starved for long time he knew very well that it wasn't good to eat much. In the midday he had little nap and in the evening he watched a video that he found. It was old movies with Charlie Chaplin. He had to admit to himself that he was having the first good time in a very long time and even laughed a bit which lit his spirit a little. Finally at nine a clock in the evening he decided to go and check the men out. He took rotten bread, meat that he found in the freezer and a bottle of water before he went to the torturing room. With a flick of his wand the men were awake and released from spells. Harry threw the food in the golden circle.  
  
"This is your food and water. I suggest you to eat it because it is all you'll have in a long time until hell -and I really doubt that there would be something better down there. You, come over the line." He said to one man who started walking in Harry's direction -fury and anger on his face. Harry watched how he stepped over and then he flew back -over the line on the other side and then back -like a ball. Suddenly something squeaked like a rat and one of the men were gone.  
  
In the middle of the circle was a rat. Harry laughed at it. With a flick of his wand the rat was back. They all looked with big scared eyes at Harry who laughed at the picture.  
  
"I hope you do realize now what will happen if you cross the line. I will come back tomorrow -then we shall begin. Oh and Imperio, Imperio, Imperio." Harry said pointing at three men.  
  
"You three will do to your fourth companion same what you did to me and don't hold yourself back -but don't let him die or loose his sanity." With cruel and cold laugh Harry left the room as fourth man stared to scream and beg others to stop. Once again he reworked his whole body with healing charms and spells also took his potion and some muggle medicines. After taking another refreshing shower he looked into the mirror. His vision was getting better -bruises were fading and color was coming back into his face -but eyes were dead.  
  
----------------  
  
Liked the chapter? Don't forget to review.  
  
Review! 


	6. Author Note

**Attention**

I am moving my stories to a yahoo group. You are all welcomed to join me (and my stories) there. It doesn't mean that I don't update here, but anyone who likes to join is welcome. 

**What will you probably find there:**  
* My fictions.  
* Links to other great Harry Potter fanfiction stories and sites.  
* Everything else Yahoo groups has to offer.

**Please everyone who is interested here is the link:**  
h t t p : / / g r o u p s . y a h o o . c o m /group/Erusmortis

*Remove spaces between letters. 


End file.
